One Cool Winters Day
by Y2Jen
Summary: When a joke goes way too far, Chris Jericho suffers the consequences of the pranks. But when the jokes create a horrible scar, lives and jobs are in danger and Chris's well being is left at stake. *finished story, chapter 8 updated 3-7-03.*
1. The First Prank

The superstars are enjoying a nice week off to celebrate the new year and the upcoming Raw tenth anniversary. The WWE gang is spending the weekend in lovely New York City.... wait, it's all cold and rainy out! This isn't the nice vacation off that they'd all expected!  
  
"Boring." RVD sighed as he lay on the floor, looking up at the ceiling.  
  
"Where's the excitement?" Jeff Hardy tapped the rain soaked window.  
  
"Sh, tv." Chris Jericho replied absentmindedly as he watched the tv set.  
  
"Shiver me timbers!" The pirate on the old black and white movie cried.  
  
"Hm, he must be cold too." Chris smirked to himself and changed the channel.  
  
"Hey, I have an idea!" Shawn Michaels burst in from the kitchen, everyone turned to him.  
  
"Well?" Triple H asked impatiently.  
  
"Lets play truth or dare." HBK replied and everyone began to laugh.  
  
"Hey, I said shut up!" Chris yelled, not taking his eyes off the tv.  
  
"And our first victim." The show stopper grinned at Y2J. "Hey rock star?"  
  
"You call?" The larger than life living legend turned around during the commercial.  
  
"Why don't you go to The World and pick up the gang?" He replied.  
  
"As you command, oh has been one." Jericho bowed mockingly.  
  
"In the rain." Triple H added.  
  
"With no jacket." RVD agreed.  
  
"Fine, I like this weather. A little rain don't scare me!" Jericho boasted and walked out the hotel room, head held high. Everyone watched the door as he came back in. "Forgot my hotel card key." He smirked and left again and when he was finally gone, everyone burst out laughing.  
  
"Oh, wait until he finds that the others have already left The World." HBK snickered.  
  
"Yea." Jeff agreed. "And he'll be attacked by fans and he'll be soaked in freezing rain!"  
  
"This is so much better than being bored." Triple H sighed with a content grin.  
  
"Why don't you go pick up the others?" Jericho was saying to himself, in a mocking Shawn voice. "Yea, wait until I show them. I'll go out for a night on the town, all by myself!" Chris looked up at the grey sky, the rain pelting his face. "A little rain doesn't hurt." He smiled, being one to quite fancy the wet weather. Chris walked down the streets of New York, which weren't as crowded with people as they were with taxis because of the rain.  
  
"Hey, I wonder what's on tv now?" Jeff grabbed the remote.  
  
"No Hardy, no! It's prime time!" Triple H cried. But it was too late, he turned on the tv.  
  
"Ah!" They all covered their ears as sounds of soap operas filled the air.  
  
"No!" Shawn made a leap and grabbed the remote, turning off the tv. Everyone sighed.  
  
"Hey guys." A voice called and the gang turned as the door opened.  
  
"Hey." They all nodded, it was the rest of the gang. Stephanie, Edge, Christian, Hulk Hogan, Chris Benoit, Lance Storm all took off their drenched coats and threw them to the floor.  
  
"Did any of you see Jericho?" Shawn asked, trying to keep a strait face.  
  
"No, why?" Steph asked as she walked over and sat down next to Jeff.  
  
"No reason." Triple H replied and they all smiled a secret smile to their selves.  
  
"It's getting late, how long has he been gone?" Lance asked, worried for his friend.  
  
"A couple hours." Jeff shrugged, taking a quick glance at the clock.  
  
"In this weather?" Edge looked out the hazy window, also worried for Chris. Jericho was the youngest in the group and everyone always had to look out and take care of him.  
  
"Don't worry, he'll be fine." RVD assured, knowing that young Chris was tough.  
  
"Sorry I'm late." The door flew open and in ran Rikishi, throwing off his windbreaker.  
  
"Where were you?" Christian asked, everyone knowing the answer already.  
  
"I'm sorry, but those buffets were just screaming my name." Rikishi blushed.  
  
"Don't tell me, let me guess." Jeff put a hand against his forehead. "A giant sub club?"  
  
"I told you, that sandwich was possessed and the group of fairies told me to eat it in order to free their enslaved troll master." Rikishi cried like a child. "Besides, I was hungry."  
  
"This is all too easy, more free entertainment." Triple H smirked, he loved to tease Kish.  
  
"Well, whose up for dinner?" Rikishi asked. "It's almost 6."  
  
"I'm in." Everyone raised their hand.  
  
"Oh boy, and I know a great place!" Rikishi grinned with a little giggle.  
  
"Woopdedoo." Chris sighed as he walked down the soggy streets. "Well, I might as well make my own fun." He looked in a window and saw his reflection. His hair was all mopped and sticking to his drenched shirt that clung to his skin. His arms were all covered in water, and each time he rubbed them dry they would be covered in rain again. "Hey puddles!" Chris grinned like a school boy and ran over to the street corner and began to jump in the huge puddles.  
  
"Look mommy." A little boy waiting at the curb with his mom pointed at Chris.  
  
"Hm?" She turned and saw Chris, thinking he was a lunatic. "Don't stare honey." She pulled her son away and they quickly crossed the street when the light turned green.  
  
"But... hey? Wait, I wanna play too!" The boy wailed but they were soon down the street.  
  
"Oh well, I'm tired of jumping." Chris said, bored with the game after ten minutes.  
  
"Beep!" A taxi horn wailed and Chris jumped out of the street. But the taxi drove through the puddle and threw a wave of dirty gutter water all over Chris. Chris growled to himself.  
  
"Ok, that's it, I'm going home." Chris groaned, standing slumped in anger. He walked back to the hotel and looked across the street to see The World, full as usual. "Maybe I'll stop by. If anyone's there I'll have company." Chris sighed and ran across the bumper to bumper street. When he made it inside it was warm and he was able to dry off with the heater going.  
  
"Hey Chris." Somebody called and he turned toward the direction of the front desk.  
  
"Hey Carlos." Chris nodded, recognizing the clerk as a former camera man off Raw.  
  
"You look pretty beat." Carlos grinned as Chris came over. "Here, have this."  
  
"Thanks." Chris took the cup of hot chocolate and smirked.  
  
"If you're looking for the others, they left hours ago." Carlos replied. Chris sneezed.  
  
"Sorry." Chris blushed after he downed the coco in one gulp and hiccuped.  
  
"Well you've been out there for so long, no pardon needed." Carlos smiled.  
  
"Thanks." Chris nodded. "I'd better head back, I'll see you later."  
  
"By." Carlos waved as Chris left The World. He shivered as he went outside, his body not used to the swift contrast from hot to cold. He sneezed a few more times, then growled.  
  
"I bet everyone already at dinner and nothing's left." Chris said to himself. When he went back to the hotel and came back into the room, everyone was back and dinner was over.  
  
"Hi Chris." Everyone said, the others already in on Shawn's little joke.  
  
"Yea hey." Chris nodded and walked into the bathroom to dry off.  
  
"Aw, what's the matter? I thought a little rain never hurt." Shawn said, coming over.  
  
"You set me up!" Chris growled, throwing the wet towel on him. Shawn blocked it.  
  
"Hey, it was just a joke, no harm done." Shawn laughed. Chris's face softened.  
  
"Yea, you're right. It was pretty cool out." Chris smirked and gave a slight snicker.  
  
"Yea, literally!" Shawn's smile grew and they both laughed. Chris began to sneeze again. "Uh oh, sounds like somebody's got a cold in his nose." He said in a teasing baby tone.  
  
"Shut up." Chris sneered jokingly and looked at his reflection. "Man, that rain weather sure does a number on ya." He looked at his face and tried to better his ruined image.  
  
"Yea, you'd better warm up, your arms are all bumpy. You cold?" Shawn asked.  
  
"No, it's pretty hot in here actually." Chris replied, trying to fluff out his hair.  
  
"Uh, no, it's not. The air system is set at 70 degrees." Shawn turned to him.  
  
"Really?" Chris looked at him and they were both pretty confused. Chris just shrugged.  
  
"Well just clean up, we can all watch tv or something." Shawn replied and left.  
  
"Sounds good." Chris called and closed the door, going back to drying his hair. "Good thing I cut off my goatee or else I'd be even more wet." He smirked to himself. Chris began to hum a tune to one of his newest Fozzy songs in the works as he washed his face. As he looked back up in the mirror he stopped and stared at his face. It was all red yet pale, and his eyes were tired, not to mention his nose was still all stuffed with a million sneezes. "Oh no." It finally hit Chris. He began to pound his head on the wall. "No, no, no, no!" He repeated over and over. He was really nervous now, he just couldn't be sick. Not him, not right now. He wanted to cry.  
  
"Hey, you ok in there, out of toilet paper?" Shawn pounded on the door.  
  
"Ha, ha. No, very funny." Chris replied, turning back to the mirror. He sighed to himself and whimpered, "Oh man, this can't be happening. I can't be sick, I just can't. Oh please, no." 


	2. The Big Mistake

It was night now and everyone was asleep. Chris managed to keep unnoticed while they watched TV, but he was still in denial. That night, as everyone slept, he was awake with his thoughts.  
  
"I can't be sick. Not me, not now. I'm Chris Jericho, Y2J, a larger than life living legend. The king of the world just doesn't get sick." Chris was muttering sadly to himself, he was getting worse by the minute and wasn't ready to accept it, and wasn't about to tell anyone.  
  
"Hey, who's talking in their sleep?" A groggy voice asked and Chris sat up.  
  
"Sorry." He yawned and looked over to see Stephanie roll over.  
  
"You having a nightmare?" She asked, her eyes still very heavy with sleep.  
  
"Yea, I guess so." Chris shrugged.  
  
"What was it about?" Steph replied, turning onto her back.  
  
"Uh." Chris stopped and made up a story in his head. "Ozzy Osborne was chasing me through a department store, like Target, and he stopped when I bought him a fake toy gun."  
  
"Ok." Steph said, not knowing what to think. "Well, good night."  
  
"Night." Chris smirked as she fell back to sleep. Chris sighed and decided to sleep too.  
  
"Rise and shine!" Rikishi yelled and Shawn leaped up from his bed.  
  
"Ee! Shishta!" He gasped and pounded his chest to get his heart beating. "What is it?"  
  
"Breakfast!" Rikishi cheered. "Make me some food."  
  
"Aw!" Shawn fell back onto his bed. "Go ask somebody else."  
  
"Ok." Rikishi walked off to another person's bed. "Wake up!" He cried.  
  
"Good God!" This time it was Triple H who Rikishi woke up.  
  
"Breakfast time, I'm hungry!" Rikishi cried.  
  
"Next bed." Triple H said, putting the pillow over his head.  
  
"Alright." Rikishi walked to the next bed. "Ollie-ollie oxen free!"  
  
"I didn't do it I swear!" Hulk snapped to attention.  
  
"Hi." Rikishi smiled at him.  
  
"No Rikishi, I don't want to make you breakfast." Hogan sighed. "Called room service."  
  
"Ok!" Rikishi's face lit up and he ran to the phone, jumping onto Jericho's bed.  
  
"E gads man!" Chris coughed to catch his breath.  
  
"Sh, sh, sh." Rikishi silenced him and went to ordering food. "Yes, a plate of sausage, bacon, a dozen pancakes."  
  
"Oh Jesus." Chris rolled out of bed and decided he'd stay awake since it was almost 7. A while later, after Rikishi's breakfast, slash brunch, everyone was up and ready for the day.  
  
"I'm bored." Jeff moaned as he sat down on the floor.  
  
"We can't go outside." Chris Benoit looked out the window, it was damp and freezing.  
  
"What can we do then?" Triple H asked.  
  
"I got it!" Shawn leaped into the room and everyone turned to him. "Let's do karaoke."  
  
"Yea!" Everyone cheered and began to set up the living room as the stage.  
  
"Hey, what's going on?" Edge asked as he, Lance Storm and Jericho came in the room.  
  
"Karaoke!" Everyone cheered, raising their hands in the air.  
  
"I'm in." The three grinned and everyone sat down as Shawn took the stage.  
  
"Quiet down." Shawn said to the clapping crowd. "I'm not singing."  
  
"Aw." Everyone silenced sadly.  
  
"Now, I'm up for volunteers. Anyone?" Shawn asked and people began to raise a hand.  
  
"Oh, oh, oh!" Jericho bounced up and down.  
  
"You." Shawn pointed at him and everyone clapped. Jericho took the stage as Shawn got off. "Why don't you sing us a Fozzy song?" Shawn suggested and Jericho shrugged.  
  
"I got the CD." Christian put it in the entertainment center and the music began.  
  
"Ok." Chris cleared his throat and began to sing. "I'm drowning in the shadows that creep in my mind." Chris sang but stopped and stared at everyone as they looked up at him.  
  
"What was that?" Hogan was in shock. Everyone began to mutter, Chris realized what just happened. He'd forgotten to hide his messed up voice and now the cat was out of the bag.  
  
"Chris?" Stephanie stood up and he turned to her like a puppy who knew he did bad.  
  
"What's wrong?" Shawn asked and Chris went to answer but chose not too.  
  
"Oh don't tell me, do let me guess." Triple H held up a hand. "You feel a tad under the weather." Triple H began and Chris nodded. "You didn't go to a doctor." Triple H went on and Chris nodded again. "And everyone's ok with this?" Triple H asked and Chris nodded smiling.  
  
"Ok, did I miss something?" Rikishi asked and everyone turned to him.  
  
"Relax." Jericho muttered, knowing everyone would go overboard since he's youngest.  
  
"Chris, why not just go see a doctor?" RVD asked, getting tired of the charade.  
  
"I, I can't.." Jericho sighed, knowing they wouldn't understand.  
  
"Oh, and why not?" Jeff asked. "I mean, it's not like you've never been to one before."  
  
"Yea." Steph laughed in agreement and Jericho just shrugged. "Right?"  
  
"Why not just go see the company doctor, he already has a file on you." RVD suggested.  
  
"I agree, let's go." Shawn stood up. "I bet he doesn't even remember you since you haven't seen him for over three years." Shawn laughed and tugged on Chris's arm but he didn't go. "Hey, come on, let's go." Shawn continued to pull but then stopped and stopped laughing.  
  
"Chris, you have seen the doctor before, haven't you?" Stephanie's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Well," Jericho gulped and a shiver went down his spine.  
  
"You have, right?" Triple H got up in his face and Chris cowered.  
  
"Oh yea sure I, no." Jericho began to lie but then quietly admitted the truth.  
  
"You're here illegally?" Shawn's jaw dropped.  
  
"He's a US citizen you dumb ass." RVD growled, rolling his eyes.  
  
"No, here in the WWE." Jeff turned to Chris and he lowered his head. "Oh my god."  
  
"I have a plan to set this all out." Stephanie stepped forward. "And nobody ever has to know ok?" Everyone nodded and Steph began to explain. "He goes to the doctor now and we make the papers look like he did back in August of '99 and nobody's the wiser. Got it?" Everyone nodded and Stephanie looked around. "Nobody must ever know." She shut the door.  
  
Later that day.  
  
"No, I don't wanna go!" Chris wailed as Rikishi and Jeff tried to pull him through the door. Finally they were able to overpower him and they yanked him to the floor.  
  
"Now don't worry Chris, it'll be just a little checkup." RVD said as they dragged him.  
  
"What a baby." Shawn pouted as Chris dug his claws into the carpet, tearing it wildly.  
  
"Yea, some way to have fun." Triple H agreed, folding his arms in boredom.  
  
"Hunter, you just gave me the best idea for entertainment." Shawn grinned slyly.  
  
"What do you have in mind?" Triple H turned to him and listened to his plan.  
  
"Just sit on the table." Stephanie pointed to the doctor table.  
  
"No." Jericho waved her off and she tried not to explode in rage.  
  
"Sit down." Stephanie growled, trying to hold in her temper.  
  
"I said no." Jericho tried to kick her like a little boy. That did it!  
  
"Sit down this instant!" Steph yelled and Chris sat down quickly.  
  
"Hello." A voice made them all turn to see two doctors. "I'm doctor, uh, JP."  
  
"And I'm doctor, uh, Lee." The other one said and Chris began to shiver.  
  
"Hi, this is Chris." Stephanie said and she shoved the others to the corner.  
  
"The patient." Dr. Lee said and turned to Dr. JP and snickered. If you haven't guessed already, Lee is Shawn Michaels and JP is Triple H. They're disguised as doctors.  
  
"I'll fill out the forms." Dr. JP said and filled them out to show that Jericho had really seen the doctor long before he'd made his WWE debut and was in the company legally.  
  
"Now for the fun." Dr. Lee said to Dr. JP and went over to Chris. "Alright lad, stand up." He instructed and Jericho did, though he was shaking so hard his knees nearly buckled. "Let's have you turn your head and hold your arm out." Dr. Lee said, trying not to laugh, and Chris did. "Good." Dr. Lee hung his stethoscope over Jericho's stretched out arm. "Now close your eyes." Dr. Lee said and Chris did. "Ok, open them." Chris did and he had a plastic bag over his head. He waved his arms to get it off and dropped the stethoscope, which got tangled on his foot and nearly tripped him. Dr. Lee couldn't help but snicker at the peeved Jericho. "Alright, turn around and cough." Jericho did and didn't realize he'd just coughed on Stephanie.  
  
"Sorry." He blushed quietly, seeing her now.  
  
"Ew." Steph wiped the germ filled spit off.  
  
"Ok, enough." Dr. JP finished filling out the paperwork. The two left.  
  
"Uh, is that it?" Jericho asked hopefully.  
  
"Yes, let's go." Stephanie growled and pulled his arm.  
  
"No it's not." Jeff pointed out but Rikishi elbowed him. "What was that for?"  
  
"Don't make us stay. It's lunchtime and I'm hungry." He complained.  
  
"Let's just go already." Steph turned around.  
  
"Wait, where's Shawn and Trips?" RVD asked.  
  
"Here." They rushed into the room after changing.  
  
"Great, let's go finally." Stephanie trudged past them, they snickered and slapped high fives. But what they didn't know was that Shawn and Triple H had signed the forms with fake names and there was only one company doctor, and Vince knew who that was.  
  
Later that day at the office.  
  
"What's this?" Vince saw Chris's medical folder laying on his desk for some reason.  
  
"Hey what's up?" The company doctor, and trainer, Dan walked in. "What's that?"  
  
"Dan, did you ever see Chris under the name of JP or Lee?" Vince asked angrily.  
  
"No, why?" Dan shook his head and took the folder from Vince's tightened fist.  
  
"Oh, no reason." Vince said suspiciously, knowing what was going on now. "The only reason is, now we have a certain wrestler to see about a certain doctor visitation medical file." 


	3. Instant Replay

"Vince, what are you saying?" Dan asked the uptight owner.  
  
"It means Chris Irvine's contract is void, invalid, discontinued," Vince growled.  
  
"Ok, ok. I get the picture." The trainer stopped him before he got carried away.  
  
"Bring Chris Jericho to me, now." Vince's voice hissed in a deep angry tone.  
  
"Yes sir, right away." Dan slunk away and left Vince alone.  
  
"Oh I was so blind." Vince sat down in his chair. "Just think if something had happened to Chris over these years. With this false contract we could be sued!"  
  
"You wanted to see me?" Chris gulped, knowing he was in trouble.  
  
"I'll just leave now." Dan replied, poking his head into the door sheepishly.  
  
"Oh no Dan, you get your sorry ass back in here." Vince stood up. Jericho and the trainer stood side by side in fear as Vince began to circle them. "When were you planning to tell me about this?" Vince waved the file in Jericho's face.  
  
"I really think," Jericho began but his voice choked out with fear.  
  
"Shut up!" Vince spit and Jericho closed his mouth. "Do you realize what you were capable of?"  
  
"It's not like he has," Dan tried to cut in.  
  
"You stay out of this trainer." Vince waved a warning finger at him.  
  
"Yes sir." Dan muttered quietly, lowering his head.  
  
"Do you know how many other superstars you've affected?" Vince growled.  
  
"What do you mean?" Jericho asked.  
  
"Please, don't give me that innocent puppy dog attitude!" Vince cut him off. "You aided to tearing Triple H's quad, worsening Chris Benoit's neck injury, you've made countless superstars ill during you time here."  
  
"Oh come on, it was only a few." Jericho replied, referring to the incident where he, Triple H, Rico, Goldust, Booker T and Edge all go the flu on different occasions.  
  
"All of these people could've been seriously hurt and we could've been sued if somebody had asked to seed your files." Vince pointed out. "You could've cost everyone their jobs if we had been sued for all the company money. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes sir." Jericho said quietly.  
  
"And another thing, you sound a tad ill now, might I add." Vince turned around. "How many superstars know about your little contract mishap?"  
  
"Just you, Dan, and a few of my roommates." Jericho cleared his throat.  
  
"Good, nobody else must ever know this ever took place." Vince replied. "Dan, I want you to conduct a full physical check of Chris, then come back."  
  
"But Vince," Jericho protested but Vince's eyes prodded him sharply.  
  
"I want a blood test done too." Vince sneered and Jericho lowered his head.  
  
"Now that's a little redundant now isn't it? Chris has never done drugs." Dan said.  
  
"Yea, the only drugs I've ever taken is some aspirin, and everyone takes that!" Chris agreed.  
  
"And that's final." Vince ended his statement as if he'd never heard Dan or Chris.  
  
"As you wish." Dan began to push Jericho out of the room and closed the door.  
  
"Why must the valuable assets always be defective?" Vince muttered to himself. "Look at all Chris has done for us, he's almost a god-sent." Vince began to recall Chris's many accomplishments, such as the title unification at Vengeance, and other things he's helped staff wise. "I only hope we can fix this before the harm is done."  
  
Elsewhere..  
  
"Are we done yet?" Stephanie sighed as everyone waited at the table. Oh, their plates were empty, but Rikishi was still helping himself to the buffet bar.  
  
"Rikishi, are you done yet?" Triple H muttered.  
  
"Yea, let's amscray." Shawn stood up and Rikishi looked coldly at him. "Or not."  
  
"That's enough." Jeff stood up and Rikishi swallowed the bite of food. "I'm gonna count to three, and if you're not done and standing, I'm gonna kick your but."  
  
"You're gonna kick my but?" Rikishi asked, laughing to himself.  
  
"You heard me." Jeff growled. "One, two, three!" He lunged at the shocked Rikishi and they fell over in the chair and rolled around on the floor.  
  
"Ok, ok! I give." Rikishi raised his arms and Jeff got up.  
  
"Then let's go." Jeff led the way and Rikishi reluctantly followed.  
  
"Like I've always said, that young wrestler's got some potential." Edge said. They got back to their hotel rooms, but as soon as the elevator opened on their floor.  
  
"Vince!" Everyone gasped, seeing their boss standing in the hallway.  
  
"My, what a surprise." Lance gulped.  
  
"Quiet Storm, everyone follow me." Vince led them to his hotel room where Dan and Jericho stood solemnly.  
  
"What's going on?" Steph asked, trying to break the tension.  
  
"You know darn right." Vince turned to her and they all soon understood.  
  
"We haven't told anyone else Vince." Shawn Michaels sighed.  
  
"Yea, so please don't fire us!" Triple H gulped and Jeff elbowed him.  
  
"Shut up." Vince growled and everyone turned to see Dan and Chris. "Dan is going to conduct a complete physical check on Jericho." Vince explained.  
  
"But why, he doesn't need one." Rikishi pointed out.  
  
"Yea, just cause he's got a little cold?" Jeff agreed with Rikishi.  
  
"That's beyond the point." Vince cut them off. "This secret must follow us to our graves."  
  
"Is he threatening that he'll kill us?" Jericho asked Dan.  
  
"I hope not." Dan shivered at the thought.  
  
"Chris would never cause any harm." Triple H replied.  
  
"He's only helped us, like becoming first undisputed champ." Shawn added.  
  
"Never the less, he could have some kind of hidden illness that could effect you all. Then what will happen if all my most valuable superstars are benched indefinitely?" Vince asked and everyone began to mutter, not thinking about that before. "Since he was never checked out officially by Dan, we never know until he will later on today."  
  
"I understand, perhaps it is for the best." Stephanie sighed reluctantly.  
  
"Good, then get out." Vince pointed to the door.  
  
"Yea, but what about Chris?" Edge asked.  
  
"Out!" Vince snapped and everyone flocked out the door. "As for you." Vince loomed over Dan and Chris. "Get the job done and report back as soon as you're done."  
  
"Right." Dan nodded and walked out the door. "Come on Chris."  
  
"Uh, Vince? Is the blood test really necessary?" Chris whimpered.  
  
"Go now!" Vince roared and Chris ran out like a scared kitten. Dan took Chris to the arena where they would get the job done."  
  
"Oops." Dan hit a small case over and a box of needles opened on the floor.  
  
"Ah!" Chris cried, seeing the needles. Dan recalled his phobia of shots. "No, let me go!" Chris struggled to free himself of Dan's grip. "I won't do it, never!" He cried. "I'd rather stay sick forever than get a needle." Chris tried to run but he couldn't.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm not giving you a needle." Dan replied.  
  
"Hu?' Chris stopped running and turned around. "But Vince told us to."  
  
"Forget that." Dan turned to Chris. "I know you and we both know that you would never do anything bad for this company. You love it, it's your life. You don't need no stinking blood test done, everyone knows you've never taken drugs."  
  
"And I never will." Chris smiled as Dan opened the folder.  
  
"So how about this be our little secret to go to our graves?" Dan grinned.  
  
"And that's not a death threat right?" Jericho smirked at his little joke.  
  
"Right." Dan nodded and filled out Jericho's papers. "No one must ever know."  
  
"Agreed." Jericho shook his hand, once again he'd gotten off the hook. Or had he.?  
  
"Here you are Vince." Dan handed him Jericho's folder that night.  
  
"Good work." Vince approved. "Not an ailment in sight, nicely done." Vince smiled and Dan nodded and left. But as he closed the door Vince growled. "I knew Jericho would convince Dan not to do it. That's why it's up to me to do the job myself. Never send a pawn to do a knights job in a chess game, this chess game called life." 


	4. You're Fired

"Chris Jericho, I need to talk to you." Vince said into the phone. "You're probably out eating right now so I'm leaving you this voice message to call me back." Vince hung up. "Damit Irvine! Why must you be so darn complicated?"  
  
"Here's to a job well done." Chris raised his glass as he and his friends ate.  
  
"Here, here!" Everyone toasted with him.  
  
"Wait, well done? But I wanted mine medium rare." Dan replied and everyone laughed. "Nah I'm kidding. I'm glad I was able to be of help Chris."  
  
"Yea, well. I should've done this years ago, it's all my fault." Chris smirked.  
  
"You dragged all of us in too." Triple H pointed out.  
  
"But it sure was a lot of fun." Shawn Michaels nudged Hunter.  
  
"Yes, about that." Stephanie turned sharply to them. "That wasn't a very nice thing of you to do. But you were just trying to help I guess. You're forgiven."  
  
"Good food, good drink. Good god, let's eat!" Rikishi cried and everyone dug into the food. Jeff Hardy reached for a roll but so did Edge, they pulled and tugged.  
  
"I'm glad everything worked out alright for you." Lance Storm said to Chris.  
  
"Thanks, you have no idea how happy I am too." Chris nodded.  
  
"We should be thankful that Chris never really hurt anyone during this time period or else the company would've been in some pretty hot water." Steph replied.  
  
"Speaking of hot water, where's my dam coffee?" Rikishi called.  
  
"Don't you think you've had enough?" Jeff took the cup away from Rikishi.  
  
"God bless you Jeff Hardy." Lance smiled.  
  
"Yea, I do what I can." Jeff shrugged, he always had to keep Rikishi in line.  
  
"Here you are." The waiter put the bill down on the table. Everyone stopped talking and stared at it as if it was a ticking time bomb.  
  
"You take it!" Everyone pointed to somebody else. "I'm not taking it!"  
  
"I got it." Stephanie pulled out her wallet. "More like, daddy will." She smiled and everyone laughed. After the bill was paid, everyone left. They arrived back at the hotel when it was late at night.  
  
"Chris come on, the movie's gonna start!" HBK called from the living room.  
  
"Coming!" Chris called and picked up his cell phone in the bedroom. "Huh, I don't remember having a voice message when I left. How very odd." Chris pondered and chose to listen to it. Sure enough, it was Vince's. "Guys?" Chris went into the living room with the phone and everyone turned to him. "I think we have a problem."  
  
"Chris Jericho, I need to talk to you. You're probably out eating right now so I'm leaving you this voice message to call me back." Chris played the phone message.  
  
"Yea, we do have a problem." Stephanie nodded.  
  
"He sure does sound pissed." Jeff agreed.  
  
"Amen brother." Shawn sighed. "What do we do?"  
  
"Hey don't look at me, you're the one with the ideas." Triple H held up his hands.  
  
"Why don't I call Dan, maybe he knows something about it?" Jericho suggested and called Dan. Luckily he was in. "Hey Dan, do you know what's up with Vince?"  
  
"No I don't. I got a voicemail from him." Dan replied.  
  
"Me too. This could be bad news." Chris nodded.  
  
"Do you think he knows?" Dan asked. "What's gonna happen?"  
  
"I don't know, but I do know that I won't let you all go down with me. I have to go see Vince alone. Whatever reprocussions there are, I'll take them as long as you guys won't be affected. This was all my fault to being with." Chris said solemnly.  
  
"That's very honorable of you son, I hope it's just a slap on the wrist." Dan said.  
  
"Yea, me too. That's for everything. By." Chris hung up and walked to the door.  
  
"Chris no." Stephanie grabbed his hand and pulled him back. Chris turned.  
  
"We can't let you go, you can't face the boss alone." Edge blocked the door.  
  
"We're friends, we're in this together man." Lance Storm agreed.  
  
"No, I've done enough damage already to you guys." Chris pulled away and went to the door. "I'm sure I can handle this by myself. I promise." Chris walked out the door.  
  
"Man, there goes one brave trooper." Shawn Michaels sighed sadly.  
  
"Do you think we should follow him, you know as backup?" Triple H suggested.  
  
"But Chris wanted us to stay, we should respect that." Rikishi pointed out.  
  
"That's nice, but would you let a friend commit suicide?" Jeff replied.  
  
"No!" Rikishi cried. "Let's go!" Rikishi stood up and opened the door.  
  
"I know you'd see it my way." Jeff smiled and they all crept after Chris.  
  
"Vince, are you in?" Chris gulped, knocking on his hotel room door.  
  
"Yes, come in." Vince said and Chris opened the door. "I see you got my memo."  
  
"Yes sir." Chris nodded and walked over to Vince's desk.  
  
"Here, have a seat." Vince pointed. Chris nodded again and sat down, his heart was racing. "Now, I'm a reasonable man," Vince began and Chris tried to remain calm. "That's why I understand your situation." Vince went on and Chris's heart rate slowed. "But you still need your just deserts. You're fired." Vince replied and Chris's heart skipped a few hundred beats. "However, I know all that you have done for our company," Vince began to say and Chris could feel his heart going back to normal. "And you've done more bad than good!" Vince slammed his fist on the desk and Chris's heart began to race again. "You're a pathetic, worthless, ignoramous!" Vince growled and Chris looked confused at Vince, his heart slowed from the confusion. "Igrnoramous means you're a stupid idiot." Vince added and Chris's heart pounded in his chest. "And you're still fired, indefinetly. Good by!" Vince snapped and Chris couldn't take it anymore, he felt his heart beating faster and harder than ever. Then, he blacked out. Vince's face softened slightly and he stood up, seeing Chris laying on the floor. Stephanie ran in.  
  
"Daddy, what did you do?" She wailed. "I think you killed him." Steph felt for a pulse but got none, everyone else ran in to see him laying on the floor. They all gasped.  
  
"Oh dear. Send his wife and family a ham then. wait a sec." Vince came over and kicked Chris's body. He coughed and sputtered and came back to life.  
  
"Mm, ham." Chris's eyes fluttered open.  
  
"Ok, cancel the ham." Vince replied and sat back down.  
  
"Do'h!" Chris growled but lay back down.  
  
"Chris I think you just had a heart attack, are you ok?" Steph asked and for a few seconds Chris just stared up blankly at her.  
  
"Hello fishy." Chris waved the air and passed out again.  
  
"We'd better get him to a hospital." Shawn ran over.  
  
"Daddy, what did you do to him?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"I fired him." Vince replied coolly and everyone gasped. "Now take him away before I fire all of you too." Vince growled and Shawn picked up Chris and carried him away. They closed the door and Vince was left alone with his thoughts. "God damit that Chris, I knew he was just an accident waiting to happen. Oh that's gonna be some hefty hospital bill, dam him! Wait. wait a minute, this is perfect!" Vince grinned. "I fired him before he had his heart attack, the company doesn't owe him a dime!" He laughed. "Oh Vince you sly fox, now Chris has his just deserts, more than he could ever have eaten."  
  
"Here, put him in the car." Shawn said to Triple H.  
  
"Hey, whose car is this?" Hunter asked as they put him in the back seat.  
  
"Mine, hurry up." Edge said as he got in the drivers seat.  
  
"I call shotgun!" Lance cried and sat next to Edge.  
  
"You guys stay here, I'll go with them." Shawn said and got in the car.  
  
"Me too!" Triple H got on the other side and Chris was in the middle.  
  
"Good, you can help me hold him up." Shawn replied and they left.  
  
"Oh I hope they'll be ok." Stephanie sighed.  
  
"Hey what's going on?" Dan called and everyone turned to see him run over.  
  
"Chris was fired and had a heart attack." Jeff explained.  
  
"They took him to the hospital right now." Rikishi pointed to the car.  
  
"No, no stop them! Quick!" Dan gasped.  
  
"Why?" Steph asked. "Call them back." She turned to Jeff, he nodded.  
  
"You don't understand, Vince fired him before he had the heart attack. The company won't pay for the bills and I doubt Chris could." Dan explained.  
  
"Guys, come back!" Jeff began to run after the car but it turned the corner.  
  
"Oh no, it's too late." Rikishi gasped. "They're done for!" 


	5. It's A Mystery Now

"Guys, we can't catch them on foot." Dan said when Jeff came back panting.  
  
"He's right, we need to get another car." Rikishi agreed.  
  
"Let's use mine, it's a real speeder." Jeff smiled and they all ran to his car.  
  
"Whoa, that's one sweet ride." RVD gasped.  
  
"Please, no drooling on the paintjob." Jeff smirked as they got in.  
  
"Full speed ahead captain." Rikishi pointed. RVD got shotgun, but Dan didn't fit.  
  
"You should stay here, talk to my dad." Stephanie said as she sat next to Rikishi.  
  
"Right, good luck guys." Dan nodded and Jeff tore around the corner. Jeff drove like a demon and nearly caught up to Edge's car but the lights made the distance. They arrived about a minute after the others because they were still checking in.  
  
"Edge, Lance, guys!" Rob called, running into the door.  
  
"Van Dam?" Triple H turned in shock.  
  
"Yo Hunter, a little help?" Shawn growled as he nearly dropped Chris again.  
  
"Sorry." He grabbed him as Rob came over. "What's up?"  
  
"You guys can't check Chris into the hospital." Jeff said, the rest of them coming.  
  
"Where's Dan?" Lance asked.  
  
"He stayed back Storm." Steph replied.  
  
"Don't worry, we're not checking him into the hospital. In case you haven't noticed, this is the emergency room. A walk in if you will." HBK explained.  
  
"Oh, ok." Stephanie shrugged and they finally got a room. "So it's free right?"  
  
"Yea, why?" Triple H asked and Stephanie explained their situation.  
  
"Good thing the hospital was booked." Michaels laughed as they went inside.  
  
"Hey, he's waking up." Rikishi turned to Chris. He groaned and his eyes fluttered open. "Are you ok man?" Rikishi grabbed him by the shoulders and sat him up.  
  
"Uh, yea." Chris said in a dazed voice. Shawn walked over and patted Chris on the face and looked into his eyes.  
  
"Man, he's still out. He's all fogged up." Shawn shrugged. "Give him room."  
  
"Wha. what happened?" Chris rubbed his head. "I feel dizzy."  
  
"I think you had a heart attack." Triple H rubbed his head.  
  
"Me?" Chris began to come back to reality. "But how?"  
  
"Hello everyone, I'm afraid he needs a triple bypass." The doctor came in.  
  
"Chris needs open heart surgery?" Jeff's jaw dropped.  
  
"Oh Chris? Oops, wrong file for this room." The doctor blushed. "So you must be the newcomers. Well, what seems to be the problem?"  
  
"We think he had a heart attack." Triple H said again.  
  
"Oh, well let's just check on that." The doctor listened to Chris's heart. "Do you remember anything that happened?" He asked the young wrestler.  
  
"I wanna pink spotted pony." Chris said groggily.  
  
"He's still pretty out, so he just collapsed or what?" The doctor asked.  
  
"Well our boss fired him and I think that's what did it." Rikishi replied.  
  
"Oh that?" The doctor laughed. "People do that all the time, it's called a hysterical heart attack. It's caused by shock or stress and happens to healthy people too."  
  
"So there's nothing to worry about Chris?" Stephanie smiled.  
  
"No, he's just in shock and is under a lot of stress. He'll be better in the morning, just give him a lot of rest." The doctor said but stopped talking. "Wait a second." He put the stethoscope back on and put it near Chris's stomach.  
  
"What is it?" Lance asked, getting nervous again.  
  
"It sounds like a volcano in there." The doctor got worried. "Did any of you get sick to your stomach today?"  
  
"No." Everyone shook their head. "Why?"  
  
"I don't think this was a heart attack, it sounds like food poisoning." The doctor said and everyone gasped. "Did he go anywhere to eat by himself?"  
  
"How long ago?" Shawn asked.  
  
"Oh, about a few days I guess. When it was really rainy." The doctor estimated.  
  
"Uh." Shawn looked at the others. "Yes he did. He was out in the rain for a long time and I think he went to The World in Times Square."  
  
"I think you have your first suspect." The doctor replied.  
  
"Oh great, so this is a mystery and we're detectives now?" Triple H groaned.  
  
"Cool, just like Nancy Drew!" Rikishi laughed.  
  
"Who, Drew Cary?" RVD asked.  
  
"No, Drew Barrymore." Jeff smiled.  
  
"Ok fine, John Hancock." Rikishi replied.  
  
"Where do you want me to sign?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"No! James Bond!" Rikishi cried.  
  
"Oh, I love those movies." Shawn laughed.  
  
"I give up!" Rikishi stormed back to the car.  
  
"What's with him?" Triple H asked.  
  
"You guys better hurry." The doctor replied.  
  
"When will Chris be better?" Steph asked.  
  
"In a couple days, he was hit very hard." The doctor said.  
  
"Thanks." Stephanie nodded and helped Chris to the car.  
  
"Guys, you take Chris back to the hotel. We'll go to The World." Edge said and the two cars drove off. "Poor Chris, who would do such a thing?"  
  
"Carlos, you're fired!" The manager yelled.  
  
"You can't fire me, I quit!" Carlos cried and stormed out the door. He looked behind him and then forward at the hotel. "It begins." He grinned with a cruel laugh.  
  
"Hello, where's the manager?" Edge cried, entering The World.  
  
"Adam Copland, if it isn't you." The manager smiled. "And some friends."  
  
"Hi." They nodded.  
  
"Hey Mack, do you know anything about a possible food poisoning a few days ago?" Edge asked. "Chris came in here and got really sick."  
  
"Well, nobody else reported anything." The manager began to think. "But I was stranded due to the rain and left Carlos in charge. I just fired him a few hours ago."  
  
"Carlos, the former camera guy?" Lance asked.  
  
"Yea, that's him. He was acting really weird." The manager replied.  
  
"I think we have our suspect. Do you know where he went?" Edge asked.  
  
"He was saying something about the hotel over there." The manager pointed.  
  
"But that's where we're all staying." Triple H replied.  
  
"Guys, we'd better go over there." Shawn said.  
  
"Thanks for everything mate." Edge smiled.  
  
"Sure, I hope you get the guy. He's one bad egg." The manager shook his head. Everyone ran back to the hotel and up to their rooms.  
  
"Guys, is everyone ok?" Edge called as he opened the door. They skidded to a halt and gasped at what they saw. Everyone was passed out on the floor.  
  
"Steph!" Triple H picked her up.  
  
"Rikishi, Rob, Jeff!" Edge and Lance went over to them.  
  
"Where's Chris?" Shawn shook Dan.  
  
"Somebody took him, he knocked us out with something." Dan groaned. "I was on my way to see Vince when they came back and took me in here to explain everything when some guy came in and used some kind of nerve gas. It's only temporary though."  
  
"Carlos." Shawn growled.  
  
"Hey look." Edge picked up a note. "It's from Carlos." Edge read it. "I will have my revenge, I will teach you all a lesson by righting a wrong done to me by Chris Jericho." Edge dropped it. "What the hell is up with this freak?" What is Chris's fate? 


	6. His Plot Thickens

"Why would a former camera guy wanna kidnap Chris?" Edge wondered aloud.  
  
"To hold him ransom?" Stephanie wondered.  
  
"Nah, no offense, but they'd choose somebody worth more." Jeff replied.  
  
"I'd better go tell Vince." Dan got up from sitting down.  
  
"No, don't." Steph stopped him and everyone looked at her as if to say 'why' so she explained. "If you tell daddy, he'll either get carried away and will do something drastic, or he'll get mad that we're wasting his time on something that's no longer his property."  
  
"Oh yea, I forgot Vince fired the poor kid." Lance sighed.  
  
"Hey guys, what's going on?" A voice asked. Everyone turned to see Edge's younger brother Christian. He was in the other room with a bunch of the other superstars.  
  
"Well, I dunno how to say this, but, Chris has been abducted." Edge replied.  
  
"No way." Christian's eyes widened. "You mean aliens are probing him?"  
  
"Really?" Rikishi's ears perked up.  
  
"No." Jeff growled, slapping the big Samoan upside the head.  
  
"Ow, I'm hungry." Rikishi sighed quietly.  
  
"Again?" Jeff rolled his eyes and walked away.  
  
"No Christian! Somebody kidnaped him." Edge cleared up what he was saying.  
  
"Oh no, that's even worse. But who, and why?" Christian asked.  
  
"That's what we're trying to figure out right now." Lance Storm growled.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Carlos, what do you want with me?" Chris stammered, tied to a chair.  
  
"It's quiet simple really, revenge." Carlos said evilly, coming up close to Chris's face.  
  
"Uh, I'd hate to burst your bubble, but, pop." Chris made a pop sound effect.  
  
"What? What do you mean?" Carlos growled angrily.  
  
"Vince fired me. You can't use me to get through to him." Chris smirked.  
  
"Oh Chris, simple, gullible Chris." Carlos turned and began to chuckle.  
  
"What's so funny, why are you laughing?" Chris grew angry now.  
  
"I don't want to get even with Vince, oh no. I want to get even with you." Carlos sneered.  
  
"With me?" Chris was very confused now. "But why?"  
  
"Maybe all of your fame and glory has clouded your brain, so let me refresh your memory." Carlos turned his back to Chris as he spoke.  
  
"Oh great, here comes another flashback." Chris groaned to himself.  
  
"Silence!" Carlos cried and began the flashback. "Do you remember how we met? Yes, that's right, I was just a camera guy back then, The World didn't even exist. You and Vince were bringing your Fozzy skit to life. You, Chris, were going to Atlanta, GA to meet your favorite front man Mongoose McQueen and his band Fozzy. But you needed to bring a camera man with you. That ended up to be me. I hated that, do you know why? My wife, we'd been married for three years and we were having our first child. The day we left she tried to call me to tell me that she had just been taken to the hospital, the baby was coming. The next day, I missed the witness of the birth of my first baby, my own child!"  
  
"Uh, I'm sorry." Chris said, not knowing really what to say.  
  
"Oh be quiet, you don't even have kids, you're not sorry!" Carlos slapped him hard.  
  
"True, and I never really want to." Chris had one eye shut from the pain of the slap.  
  
"Shut up, I'm not done yet." Carlos went on. "I was still a camera man when our paths crossed again. You were going to New York to play in your first All-Star Super-Skate and they wanted a camera man to record it to show on Raw is War. That camera man was me. I went, not knowing that while I was gone, my only sibling, my little sister was getting married. I missed that Chris, I missed that too because of you!"  
  
"I'm sorry." Chris hesitated to say, expecting another slap.  
  
"I said shut up!" This time Carlos decked Chris in the jaw.  
  
"Ah!" Chris was really hurting now. "Ow, that hurt."  
  
"Good, now you know some of my pain. I'm hurting more than that, a thousand times more! You're married Chris, you're lucky." Carlos waved his hand.  
  
"So are you." Chris pointed out.  
  
"That's not the point! Besides, I still have more to go." Carlos went on. "I lost my job as a camera guy when I went to go see my nephew in the hospital while he was recovering from appendicitis. I was needed for an emergency shoot but when Vince didn't find me he decided I wasn't reliable enough so he moved me to The World. There, the manager gave me a job as a waiter. After a while I moved up to working at the register. I couldn't take it, so I quit."  
  
"How did I do anything to get you there?" Chris asked, confused.  
  
"That's beyond the point, you're not reading the big picture." Carlos replied. "It's because of you that all of this happened. If you just staid in WCW...."  
  
"Hey man, that place was hell!" Chris yelled angrily, his whole body tensing.  
  
"If you staid in WCW, there'd be no Fozzy, no Super-Skate, no Chris Jericho! You wouldn't even have a job with the demise of the company." Carlos hissed sadistically.  
  
"Man, you're really freakin me out." Chris's voice cracked in nervousness.  
  
"I am, good." Carlos had a sick, twisted look in his eyes.  
  
"Ok I'm sorry bro, just let me go!" Chris struggled to free himself, actually scared now.  
  
"Oh no Chris, I have barely begun." Carlos laughed and walked over to Chris, cowering over the man who was tied to a chair.  
  
Elsewhere...  
  
"Guys, where would Carlos go?" Triple H pondered.  
  
"Well, New York is like the worlds biggest city." Shawn Michaels pointed out.  
  
"So he could be anywhere." Stephanie sat down next to Jeff Hardy.  
  
"We're doomed I tell you, doooooooomed!" Rikishi howled.  
  
"Phat Man, shut up." Jeff had too big of a headache to deal with him now.  
  
"But I'm hungry, and Chris is gone, and I'm sad." Rikishi wailed.  
  
"Kish, please!" Jeff stood up, his dominance causing Rikishi to sit down quietly.  
  
"Calm down Jeff, we're all upset." Lance Storm said, standing behind the couch.  
  
"Yea, I mean, what can we do?" Edge asked, very worried.  
  
"Hey, I have an idea." Christian ran off.  
  
"Should we follow him?" Benoit asked Edge.  
  
"Nah, it'd just encourage him." Edge shook his head. A few hours later, Christian ran back into the room, the gang had hardly moved or stopped thinking about how to save Chris.  
  
"I'm back!" Christian said eagerly and a few heads turned. "I have some more clues."  
  
"Oh boy, Sherlock Homes!" Rikishi stood up but tensed, he looked down and saw Jeff looking up at him. Rikishi understood the look and sat down and was quiet again. Jeff nodded.  
  
"What is it bro?" Edge went over to his brother.  
  
"I asked around if people had seen Chris and Carlos and I've got some more evidence." Christian replied and everyone turned this time, perked up. "A couple was entering the building when they saw Carlos running out. They said a blond haired man who looked pretty high was being pulled after him. They ran down the road and turned into the building behind The World."  
  
"The old abandoned factory." Lance slapped a fist in his hand. "Of course."  
  
"Oh boy, we've found him!" Rikishi stood up happily.  
  
"He was obviously under the influence of the drugs Carlos gave him." Jeff replied.  
  
"What are we waiting for guys, lets go!" Edge cheered. Everyone let out a battle cry of joy and began to go out the door when....  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" It was Vince McMahon.  
  
"Daddy, we found out where Carlos is, he kidnaped Chris." Stephanie said quickly.  
  
"Oh, I know that." Vince nodded, still blocking the door.  
  
"Then if you do, move so let us go get him." Benoit said, stepping in front of Steph.  
  
"Why?" Vince wore a secret smile, everyone hesitated.  
  
"Why do you think? Don't you want us to save him?" Lance asked.  
  
"No." Vince smirked proudly and everyone gasped in shock. Vince just smiled and closed the door, locking it. "Now the real game begins." He laughed to himself, his laugh grew louder and stronger as he walked down the hall, gripping the only key to the room in his hand. 


	7. A Mystery Solved?

"Hey, hey, help!" Stephanie banged on the door.  
  
"Get us out, please!" Rikishi wailed.  
  
"Can you stop thinking about food for just one minute?" Jeff groaned.  
  
"Guys it's hopeless, we can't the door down." Edge sighed.  
  
"And we're too far up to jump out the window." Christian looked out the window.  
  
"I got it, why don't we call room service?" Lance Storm beamed.  
  
"Alright, now you're talking!" Rikishi stood up with a big grin.  
  
"No, not for food you bumbling billy-goat. They can come open the door." Lance said.  
  
"Asking for food isn't too much of a problem is it?" Rikishi muttered quietly, sad again.  
  
"Dam, the lines been cut." Triple H growled as he picked up the phone.  
  
"Could we use a cell phone?" Shawn Michaels asked.  
  
"No, I doubt it." Jeff sighed, he'd given up hope.  
  
"Oh man we're trapped. Trapped like rats!" Rikishi cried.  
  
"Wait, that's it!" Steph stood up. "Rikishi, I have an idea. I am going to use you."  
  
"Ok." Rikishi blushed like a little kid.  
  
"No you sick freak, not like that!" Stephanie slapped him. "You can break down the door." Stephanie explained. "Just think, there's food out there and you're in here."  
  
"Whoa, nice thinking Steph." Hunter couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"Ok, here it goes." Rikishi backed up. "Rikishi to the rescue!" He charged at the door and sure enough it broke down.  
  
"Yea he did it!" Everyone cheered.  
  
"I saved everyone." Rikishi stood tall and proud.  
  
"Come on let's go, we have to get to Chris before Vince does." Benoit said and they all ran off. Vince had no idea they'd gotten out of the hotel, he was on his way to meet Carlos.  
  
"Oh, my head, what happened?" Chris opened his eyes. He couldn't remember anything.  
  
"As soon as my partner gets here, the fun will begin." Carlos smiled. He'd knocked Chris out with some drugs because he had to make some phone calls and go pick up some things and he didn't want Chris to make noise or try to escape.  
  
"Let me go already Carlos, come on." Chris pleaded.  
  
"Silene!" Carlos snapped and opened a bag. He'd gone to get some lunch and Chris could tell from the smell it was a chili burger from Carl's Jr. "Ah, my favorite." Carlos began to eat and noticed Chris salivating. "Oh give it up, like I'm gonna feed you." Carlos laughed.  
  
"I'm starved, come on this is human cruelty." Chris begged.  
  
"Nice try, do you think I really care?" Carlos asked and Chris realized he had a point.  
  
"Man, I didn't do anything wrong, it was just bad luck." Chris muttered to himself.  
  
"Oh, that's him now." Carlos smiled as he heard a buzz at the door. Chris watched as he got up and went over. Before opening the door, Carlos turned. "You'll be surprised who my partner is." Carlos opened the door slowly, but it suddenly flew open.  
  
"Attack!" A mob burst though the door. Chris perked up to see the door hit Carlos down. A flock of people flew in the room and a small smirk formed on Chris's face.  
  
"Guys." He felt like laughing in joy and relief.  
  
"Chris!" Everyone was overjoyed he was alive. They all ran over.  
  
"Hey, are you ok?" Edge asked.  
  
"Yea, I guess." Chris said as Lance untied him. "Alright." Chris was free.  
  
"Come on, let's go." Christian rushed.  
  
"Wait, what about..." Benoit began but a laugh cut him off. "Carlos."  
  
"Leaving, so soon?" Carlos's voice made them all turn. They gasped when they saw he was pointing a gun at them. Chris raised his arms. "Alright, Chris get over there. Everyone else, go into the corner." Carlos waved his gun and they all moved, leaving Chris alone in the open. "Well Chris, I warned you, no funny business." He set the trigger and Chris could feel a shiver literally go through his body.  
  
"No, this isn't his fault!" Stephanie cried.  
  
"Quiet you." Carlos warned and she slowly walked over.  
  
"It wasn't him who ruined your life, it was me." Steph sighed.  
  
"What?" Carlos and everyone was in shock, confused by the statement.  
  
"I was the one who assigned you the jobs. I thought you'd want to get more money and have more opportunities. I didn't know what you were missing and if you'd only told me I could've sent somebody else." Stephanie explained.  
  
"You, it was you who did it?" Carlos gasped. "Then it's you who I'll get revenge on!" He pointed the gun at her. Everyone gasped and Stephanie screamed.  
  
"No, look out!" Chris cried as Carlos shot. Stephanie fell but the force that knocked her down wasn't from a bullet. Everyone gasped, even Carlos. Stephanie opened her eyes.  
  
"Chris!" She shrieked. He had jumped in the way and pushed her down.  
  
"Chris took the bullet, dam that was my only one." Carlos threw his gun to the floor.  
  
"Stop it, stop it now!" A voice boomed through the abandoned warehouse. Everyone turned to see Vince.  
  
"Ah there's my partner now." Carlos smiled, his mood picking up.  
  
"So he was in on it." Triple H growled.  
  
"Partner my ass, that's enough Carlos." Vince shoved him aside. His face softened and he rushed to Stephanie. "Oh Steph, are you ok?" He hugged his nervous daughter.  
  
"Yes daddy." Stephanie hugged back, still scared and confused. She started to cry.  
  
"Sh, it's ok." Vince rubbed her back. Finally he let go and leered at Carlos.  
  
"Hey, I was only doing my job." Carlos replied, noticing Vince's look.  
  
"You tried to kill my daughter." Vince began to back him up.  
  
"You told me to..." Carlos began.  
  
"I told you to get Chris, not everyone but Chris." Vince cut him off.  
  
"Yea but Vince, I..." Carlos was backed up against the wall now.  
  
"Our partnership is over, you're fired." Vince slapped him. "What about our deal?" Carlos gulped.  
  
"We're through, I'm calling the cops." Vince pulled out his cell phone.  
  
"No you don't!" Carlos pulled out a knife and Vince took the phone away from his ear. "Put it down and nobody gets hurt." Carlos pointed the knife at Vince, he did. "Good, now get in the corner with the others." Carlos ordered and Vince began to back up.  
  
"I'm warning you Carlos." Vince warned.  
  
"Shut up." Carlos was getting mad.  
  
"We can take you on." Shawn growled, the superstars flexing their muscles.  
  
"I said shut up!" Carlos snapped, he charged at them but he tripped.  
  
"Hu?" Everyone was shocked as the knife slid across the floor, a few feet from Carlos. They looked over and saw Chris, he'd grabbed Carlos's leg.  
  
"Chris, you're alive!" Vince cried and everyone cheered. Chris had one eye shut because of the pain the bullet had caused.  
  
"That's it Chris, you're a dead man!" Carlos yelled and lunged foward. Chris and Carlos began to tussle and fight all over the floor of the empty factory. Everyone watched and noticed that Chris wasn't physically capable of fighting alone. He was losing, and Carlos was getting close to the knife. "I got you now." Carlos grabbed it. Chris's eyes widened as he saw Carlos raise his arm, the knife gripped tightly in his fist. But there was suddenly a shot and the knife flew out of his hand. "What?" Carlos was shocked, but so was everyone else.  
  
"NYPD, freeze!" A cop cried. Everyone smiled, Vince had dialed the phone number but when Carlos made him drop the phone he'd never hung up. Vince smiled proudly. "Drop your weapons and get off the floor." The cop ordered and Carlos stopped reaching for the knife. "Stand up and put your hands on your head." The cop said, aiming his gun. Carlos began to stand up and as he did, Chris's weak body slid off him. Carlos growled and began to kick him. "I said stop it, men!" The cop called and the other officers attacked Carlos, pulling him down a cuffing him. "You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law." Everyone smiled as the cop picked up Carlos by the cuffs.  
  
"I'll get you for this Vince." Carlos growled as they walked him off.  
  
"He'll be gone for a looooong time." The cop said as they all left. 


	8. Just Another Cool Winters Day

"I'm sorry about all of this guys, I hope you can forgive me." Vince sighed. "Words can't express how sorry I am, but you have to believe me." Everyone could tell he was telling the truth.  
  
"Yea, of course we can." Stephanie hugged her dad.  
  
"Chris!" Jeff cried and ran over.  
  
"Chris!" The other gasped and ran over too. Chris was laying on the floor, out cold.  
  
"We have to call an ambulance, hurry!" Triple H ordered and Shawn got Vince's cell phone. A few minutes later the ambulance arrived.  
  
"Will he be ok?" Benoit asked the doctor.  
  
"I don't know, he looks bad, we have to get him to a hospital asap." He replied.  
  
"Come on, we should all go." Christian said.  
  
"Yea, I really have to have a good talk with Chris." Vince replied, everyone understood.  
  
They all got in their cars and followed the ambulance to the hospital. None of them were allowed in the room so they all had to wait in the waiting room. An hour passed but to them it seemed like forever, Chris had already been to a hospital, that's when they all figured out Carlos was out to get him. But now Carlos was gone, gone forever and Chris was safe.  
  
"Excuse me?" The doctors voice broke a long and painful silence. Everyone grew eager when they saw him enter the room. "A few of you may come in and see him."  
  
"Is he ok?" Stephanie asked as she and Vince stood up. The doctor didn't reply, he just led them to his room.  
  
"I'll leave you three alone." The doctor closed the door and waited outside.  
  
"Chris?" Steph came close to the bed. The beep of the machines was the only sound in the quiet room. Stephanie sat down by the bed.  
  
"Chris?" Vince stood over his daughter's shoulders. "Hey man, come on, wake up." A strange, hoarse sounding sound escaped Chris's throat and they tensed.  
  
"Vince?" Chris's eyes slowly opened. Vince and Steph let out a sigh of joy and relief.  
  
"Are you ok?" Stephanie tried not to cry.  
  
"I dunno." Chris shrugged, his body very sore from the whole mess.  
  
"I'm so sorry." Stephanie began to cry now.  
  
"Hey, it's ok." Chris tried hard to comfort her.  
  
"Thank you Chris." Steph looked up. "Thank you for saving my life."  
  
"Sure, it was no problem." Chris smiled and tried to laugh.  
  
"Chris." Vince spoke up and Chris turned, remembering he was there.  
  
"Hey Vince." Chris tried to smile, but he couldn't.  
  
"I'm sorry." Vince finally admitted. "I'm sorry I fired you."  
  
"Meh, it's ok." Chris tried to act cool.  
  
"No it's not!" Vince cut him off. "It was all because of me that Carlos was out to get you. It's my fault that you wound up in the hospital with a heart attack. It's all from my doing."  
  
"Hey, it's ok." Chris tried to speak up, but his heart wasn't into it.  
  
"I can make things right." Vince leaned over. "I can give you your job back."  
  
"Really?" Chris looked into Vince's eyes.  
  
"Yes, I'm really sorry. I made a huge mistake, it's so huge I can't repay you for the damages. All I can do is right a wrong and give you your job back." Vince said.  
  
"Thanks Vince, I'd be glad, and honored to come back." Chris smiled now.  
  
"Great." Vince laughed a little, seeing Chris smile made him smile. Suddenly the beeping began to change, the sounds were faster and more shrill. Chris began to cough.  
  
"Dad, get the doctor back in here!" Stephanie cried. Vince ran outside and came back in with the doctor, followed by the other superstars. "Something's wrong." Steph was scared again. The doctor moved quickly, everyone was confused, not knowing what was going on.  
  
"Ah no, damit!" The doctor cried, accidentally doing something wrong. The sounds stopped and the doctor sighed. Everyone looked over, was it over, was Chris ok now? "I'm sorry." The doctor lowered his head. "I'm afraid we've lost him."  
  
"What, no!" Vince's eyes widened.  
  
"I'm sorry, he's gone." The doctor felt ashamed, he'd let them all down. The superstars were shocked, was he serious? "I'm sorry." The doctor said again and left the room, he'd failed.  
  
"No, he's gone?" Benoit breathed quickly.  
  
"But, but he can't be." Christian shook his head.  
  
"Chris." Edge choked, he couldn't speak.  
  
"Guys, I..." Lance began but he was crying now.  
  
"Daddy." Stephanie hugged Vince.  
  
"I'm sorry Steph, I'm sorry." Vince hugged back tightly. "This is the end."  
  
"But I don't want it to be." Stephanie sniffed, wiping away some tears.  
  
"I know, none of us want it to be." Vince replied quietly. Every superstar in the room was hanging their head in sorrow, crying or praying. The room was quiet other than the sounds of tears, the sounds of sorrows.  
  
"Hey, look." Stephanie said, trying to break the horrible silence that hung in the room just like it did back in the waiting room. All of the superstars looked up. "It's snowing."  
  
"Yea. Yes it is." Vince smiled. The superstars all grinned, it was snowing.  
  
"It's snowing." Stephanie went on. "Just like it was when Chris went to The World." Stephanie remembered.  
  
And that's when it all had begun, a stormy day when Chris had gone to The World on a prank only to run into Carlos who would ultimately kill him. Everyone was hugging and wiping the tears of pain off of their faces, looking out the window at the snow falling. It was just another cool winters day.  
  
All the leaves are brown,  
  
And the sky is gray.  
  
I've been for a walk,  
  
On a winter's day.  
  
I'd be safe and warm,  
  
If I was in L.A.  
  
California Dreamin'  
  
On such a winter's day.  
  
Stopped into a church,  
  
I passed along the way.  
  
Well, I got down on my knees,  
  
And I began to pray.  
  
You know the preacher likes the cold,  
  
He knows I'm gonna stay.  
  
California Dreamin'  
  
On such a winter's day.  
  
All the leaves are brown,  
  
And the sky is gray.  
  
I've been for a walk,  
  
On such a winter's day.  
  
If I didn't tell her,  
  
I could leave today.  
  
California Dreamin'  
  
On such a winter's day. 


End file.
